


Odrobina romantyczności

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta od dwóch miesięcy chodzi ze swoim kapitanem, Akashim Seijuurou. Chłopak jest z tego powodu niezmiernie szczęśliwy, jednak jest coś, czego w jego obecnie prawie idealnym związku brakuje, mianowicie... romantyczności. Problem w tym, że Akashi najwyraźniej widzi ich miłości w ostrzejszych barwach. Rozpoczyna się prawdziwa wojna o romantyczność w ich związku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odrobina romantyczności

  
    Kiedy Kise po raz pierwszy w swoim prawie szesnastoletnim życiu, wyznał komuś miłość, liczył na to, że ich związek będzie tak romantyczny, jak słyszał w opowieściach swoich koleżanek. Marzyły mu się randki w kinie, wypady na miasto do naleśnikarni – miejsca wręcz stworzonego dla zakochanych par – i słodkie pocałunki w zaciszu czterech ścian jego pokoju.  
    Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że akurat tym związkiem nie będzie mógł się chwalić – w końcu osoba, której wyznał swoje uczucia, była chłopakiem, w dodatku kapitanem jego szkolnej drużyny koszykówki, mało tego, była synem bogatego biznesmena! - jednak wciąż wydawało mu się, że będzie tak romantycznie, jak w mangach dla dziewczyn.  
    Nie, żeby zachowywał się jak baba, był stuprocentowym facetem, jednak, mimo wszystko, chciał poczuć w swoim związku to coś wyjątkowego, co sprawia, że z niecierpliwością czeka się na następne spotkanie, wiedząc, że znów złapie go za rękę, znów go pocałuje, znów przytuli.  
    No właśnie. Starał się jak mógł, by jego związek wyglądał jak prawdziwy związek, jednak jego ukochany, Akashi Seijuurou, miał wobec niego chyba nieco inne plany.  
 -    Ryouta.- Kapitan podszedł do niego z lekkim uśmiechem i podał mu kartkę.- To lista rzeczy, które masz kupić na sobotę. Przyjadę o 15:00. Upewnij się, że będziesz sam w domu.  
    Kise zamrugał, zdezorientowany. Dopiero co wyszedł z męskiej szatni, odświeżony po męczącym treningu, i właśnie chciał udać się do czekających na niego pod szkołą koleżanek,  a tu nieoczekiwanie zaczepia go Akashi, wręczając mu jakąś listę zakupów?  
    Spojrzał z ciekawością na kartkę i zaczął cicho czytać:  
-    Zestaw do elektrostymulacji, lubrykant, kajdanki... prezerwatywa rozmiar XL?!- Kise spojrzał z przerażeniem na swojego chłopaka.- A-Akashicchi, ja nawet nie wiem, co to jest lubrykant! I... i e-elektro...coś tam!  
-    Dowiesz się, jak już to kupisz i wypróbujemy to – powiedział spokojnie czerwonowłosy, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.- Bez obaw, kiedy pójdziesz do sex shopu, wszystko ci tam wytłumaczą.  
-    Co?- pisnął cicho blondyn, rozglądając się szybko, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.- JA mam to kupić?  
-    Chyba nie sądzisz, że ja się ośmieszę w ten sposób? Jestem zbyt znany jako syn biznesmena.  
-    A ja nie jestem znany jako model?- jęknął cicho Kise.- Poza tym...- przygryzł wargę, patrząc z rumieńcami na listę zakupów.- S-skąd wiesz, jaki rozmiar prezerwatywy pasuje do mojego pe...członka? Po-podglądasz mnie pod prysznicem?!  
-    Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – prychnął Akashi, odwracając się od niego.- To nie dla ciebie, tylko dla mnie.  
    I to powiedziawszy, zostawił go samego z głupim wyrazem twarzy. Kise przełknął ciężko ślinę, znów spoglądając na kartkę. Słysząc nawoływania dziewczyn, schował ją pospiesznie głęboko do torby i dołączył do nich.  
    Oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru kupować żadnej z wypisanych przez Akashiego rzeczy. W życiu nie pójdzie do sex shopu, nawet, jeśli miałby jechać do innego miasta, czy nawet państwa! Seijuurou nie był jedyną osobą, która nie chciała się ośmieszyć w taki sposób.  
    Poza tym... czym, do cholery jasnej, był ten zestaw do elektrostymulacji?! I co to jest lubrykant?! Zapewne służy w mniejszym lub większym stopniu do seksu, ale Kise nie robiło to różnicy – i tak tego nie kupi. Nie pozwoli, żeby związek jego i Seijuurou polegał na samym seksie! Byli ze sobą ledwie dwa miesiące, a Akashi już chciał zaciągnąć go do łóżka?!  
    W dodatku chciał być na górze?!  
    O nie, co to, to nie! Ryouta miał zamiar walczyć o romantyczność w jego związku!  
    Jeśli Akashi chce wszcząć taką wojnę, to będzie ją miał!  
  
***  
  
-    Akashicchi!- zawołał Kise następnego dnia, machając do niego ręką.  
    Seijuurou, stojący na końcu korytarza i rozmawiający z jakimś nauczycielem, zerknął na niego i skinął mu głową. Kiedy zakończył rozmowę, podszedł do niego niespiesznie, by się przywitać.  
-    Dzień dobry, Ryouta. Zakupy zrobione?  
-    Uhm... no właśnie obawiam się, że nie możemy spotkać się u mnie w domu w tę sobotę.- Kise westchnął ciężko, udając przybitego.- Przepraszam, Akashicchi, moja siostra odwołała swoją randkę i nigdzie nie wychodzi.  
-    Rozumiem – westchnął Akashi, na moment zamykając oczy.- No trudno, innym razem do ciebie wpadnę.  
-    Ale nadal możemy się spotkać!- powiedział z entuzjazmem Kise.- Co powiesz na ROMANTYCZNY spacer po parku?- Wyraźnie pokreślił słowo „romantyczny”, niemal je wykrzykując.  
-    Dobrze, skoro już załatwiłem sobie chwilę wolnego, żal byłoby odwoływać teraz całe spotkanie.- Czerwonowłosy skinął z powagą głową.- W takim razie nadal jesteśmy umówieni na 15:00. Będę czekał przy parku. Chodzi ci o ten w twojej dzielnicy, tak?  
-    Tak, zgadza się!  
-    Więc do zobaczenia jutro.- Akashi posłał mu oszczędny uśmiech i już miał się odwrócić i odejść, kiedy zatrzymała go dłoń Kise, zaciskająca się na rękawie jego mundurka.  
-    Uhm... Akashicchi... to będzie randka, prawda?- zapytał blondyn cichutko.  
-    Naturalnie – odparł Seijuurou, gromiąc wzrokiem jego dłoń.- Gnieciesz go.  
-    Jeszcze go nawet nie dot-t... ah!- Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem, zażenowany szybko cofając rękę.- O-o to ci... z-znaczy... yy... d-do jutra, Akashicchi!  
    Po czym odbiegł, czując w oczach łzy wstydu. Jak mógł pomyśleć o czymś tak zbereźnym, skoro Akashiemu chodziło tylko o mundurek?!  
    Romantyczność! Romantyczność przede wszystkim!  
    Następnego dnia Kise odstrzelił się jak na wybieg. Założył swoje ulubione spodnie, koszulę, oraz sweter, w końcu na dworze nie było zbyt ciepło. Punktualnie o 15:00 zjawił się przed wejściem do parku. Akashi już tam stał, ubrany w eleganckie czarne spodnie i ciemnobrązową kurtkę. Stał przed bramą, rozglądając się wokół, z dłońmi wciśniętymi w kieszenie i dobrze owiniętym wokół szyi szalikiem, osłaniającym jego usta i nos.  
 -    Cześć, Akashicchi! Długo czekasz?- Kise podszedł do niego z uśmiechem  
 -    Około dziesięciu minut – odparł.- Może skoczymy później na gorącą czekoladę, albo herbatę? Trochę zimno na dworze.  
 -    Jasne!- wykrzyknął uradowany Ryouta, po czym ruszył wolno przez park przy boku swojego ukochanego.  
    Można powiedzieć, że wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie...  
    Spacerując po parku i rozmawiając spokojnie na temat szkoły i następnej randki, na ich drodze pojawiła się niewielka włochata kulka. Spojrzała na nich dużymi oczami, zamerdała radośnie ogonem i zaszczekała.  
-    Ojej, jaki słodki...- zaczął Kise.  
-    Kundel – warknął Akashi, wbijając morderczy wzrok w pieska.- Co to za obrzydliwie śmierdzący kundel?  
-    A-Akashicchi, spokojnie, to tylko...  
-    Sio stąd, pchlarzu – wycedził.  
    Piesek zaszczekał na niego, stając na dwóch łapach, wciąż zamiatając ogonem chodnik.   
-    Daj spokój, Akashicchi, zobacz jaki on słodziutki!- Kise przyklęknął na jednym kolanie i wyciągnął dłoń do pieska, który ruszył radośnie w jego stronę.  
-    Nie dotykaj go, Ryouta, jeszcze cię zarazi jakimś HIVem!- powiedział szybko czerwonowłosy, chwytając blondyna za ramię i odciągając go dość brutalnie od zwierzaka.  
-    A-ale Akashicchi, HIV to chyba drogą płciową jest...  
-    Wynoś się stąd, kundlu!- rozkazał głośno Akashi. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego wyniośle.- Znaj swe miejsce, ty kupo gów...  
-    Akashicchi, starczy, po prostu stąd chodźmy!- Kise pociągnął go pospiesznie za sobą, minęli psiaka, który spojrzał za nimi z ciekawością, a następnie poszedł dalej.  
-    Nie lubię psów – oznajmił Seijuurou i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka.- Nic ci nie jest?  
-    Eh? N-nie...  
-    To dobrze. Mógł cię ugryźć.  
-    To tylko zabłąkana psinka.- Ryouta uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jednak rozczuliła go troska Akashiego.  
-    Nieważne, zawsze może okazać się wściekłą bestią. To co, idziemy na tę...?- Urwał, kiedy obok nich rozległ się głośny płacz dziecka wiezionego w wózku przez rozmawiającą przez telefon matkę.- Gorącą czekoladę?!- dokończył głośno.  
-    Jasne! Proponuję iść tam, mają przystępne ce...  
-    CO ZA ROZWŚCIECZAŁY BACHOR – powiedział Akashi donośnym głosem, mierząc spojrzeniem matkę z dzieckiem.- Wyje głośniej od stada wilków, powinno się tępić tę zarazę, najlepiej z tymi, które wydają to coś na świat! Cholerstwo gorsze od tego śmierdzącego kundla, którego mijaliśmy.  
    Matka dziecka z wrażenia aż upuściła telefon. Kise spojrzał z przerażeniem najpierw na swojego chłopaka, potem na biedną kobietę bliską płaczu, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić.  
-    A-Akashicchi...!  
-    Tak, Ryouta?- odezwał się już łagodnym tonem, patrząc spokojnie na swojego chłopaka.  
-    Uhm... c-co w ciebie dziś wstąpiło?- zapytał nieśmiało.  
-    Nic – odparł.- Po prostu nie lubię dzieci.  
-    Aż tak?!  
-    Nie słyszałeś, jak ta mała bestia wrzeszczała?- Popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Pół biedy, jeśli są grzeczne i śpią. Ta matka powinna je uspokoić, zamiast plotkować sobie przez telefon.  
-    N-no niby tak, ale nie musiałeś tego mówić...- powiedział cicho Ryouta.  
-    Wybacz, czujesz się ośmieszony w moim towarzystwie?  
-    N-nie, oczywiście, że nie!- wykrzyknął natychmiast, łapiąc jego dłoń. Szybko jednak zreflektował się i wcisnął ją do kieszeni.- W-wybacz, zapomniałem się.  
-    Nic nie szkodzi, Ryouta.- Akashi uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- Chodźmy na tę gorącą czekoladę, ja stawiam.  
-    Ehm...- Kise przygryzł lekko wargę. Jeżeli Seijuurou ma taki humor, że wszystkich prócz niego okrzykuje, to czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, by szli razem do kawiarni? A jeśli nakrzyczy na obsługującą ich pracownicę?  
-    A... a może pójdziemy jednak do mnie?- zaproponował słabo.  
-    Twoja siostra jest u ciebie.  
-    To nic, posiedzimy w moim pokoju, jeśli będziemy cicho, zapomni, że w ogóle ktoś jest w domu prócz niej...  
-    No dobrze – powiedział Akashi po chwili namysłu.- Szkoda jednak, że jest w domu. I że nie kupiłeś tego, co ci wypisałem na kartce.  
-    N-no... szkoda – bąknął, odwracając od niego wzrok.  
    Miał nadzieję, że Akashi nie będzie chciał go zgwałcić, kiedy zobacz, że w jego domu jednak nikogo nie ma...  
  
    Na całe szczęście okazało się, że po powrocie ze spaceru, w domu zastali rodziców Kise – w operze była jakaś awaria, przez co musical, na który się wybrali, został odwołany i przesunięty na inny termin. Dlatego też chłopcy przesiedzieli do wieczora w pokoju Kise, rozmawiając i od czasu do czasu pieszcząc się nawzajem słodkimi pocałunkami. Akashi był zaskakująco uprzejmy i miły dla rodziców Ryouty, zupełnie, jakby rozmawiał ze swoimi przyszłymi teściami.  
    Jednak na następną sobotę umówili się ponownie – i Akashi zapowiedział, że tym razem Kise przyjedzie do jego posiadłości. Dodał również, że ma przyszykowaną dla niego niespodziankę, tak więc Ryouta mógł już przygotowywać się psychicznie na seks, do którego jego kapitan dążył nawet przy jego rodzicach, zapewniając, że ci nawet się nie zorientują.  
    To nie tak, że Akashi Seijuurou był zboczeńcem, czy napaleńcem – nie był to przecież Aomine Daiki – jednak Kise zaskakiwał jego popęd seksualny.  
    Ale to nie oznaczało, że zamierzał się poddać! Postanowił wypróbować coś jeszcze, przeznaczonego tylko i wyłącznie dla zakochanych par!  
-    Wspólny pamiętnik?- Akashi spojrzał na Kise, nieco zaskoczony, kiedy podczas przerwy na lunch blondyn z radością przedstawił mu swój pomysł.  
-    Tak!- zawołał radośnie model.- To będzie nasz wspólny pamiętnik, Akashicchi! Będziemy się co drugi dzień wymieniać i czytać swoje myśli! Ja zacznę pierwszy, dobrze? A jutro ty weźmiesz go do domu i ty będziesz w nim pisał!  
-    Hmm... oh, niech ci będzie – westchnął Seijurou.- Byle to nie zakłóciło naszych treningów.  
-    Jasne!  
    Do końca dnia Kise wręcz ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwał wieczora. Po powrocie z treningu zasiadł na szerokim parapecie swojego okna, spojrzał w kierunku gwiazd, szukając natchnienia, po czym rozpoczął swój wpis.  
    Następnego dnia oddał pamiętnik Akashiemu, a kolejnego dostał go z powrotem. Już nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy przeczyta jego wpis, dlatego już na lekcji historii Japonii, wyjął z plecaka ich pamiętnik i z bijącym sercem otworzył go na stronie wypełnionej pochyłym, starannym pismem Seijuurou.  
  
Wtorek  
Kapitan Akashi Seijuurou  
  
    W szkole było zwyczajnie. Po powrocie do domu odrobiłem lekcje, przeczytałem książkę, poszedłem na lekcje łaciny i gry na pianinie. Wieczorem przez godzinę jeździłem konno, później ćwiczyłem grę na skrzypcach, pograłem również w shogi, a następnie wróciłem do swojego pokoju. Znalazłem na ścianie pająka. Słyszałem, że po odcięciu mu nóg, po czasie mu one odrastają. Złapałem więc go i po odcięciu nóg nożyczkami, wrzuciłem do słoika. Jutro będę musiał...  
  
    Kise zatrzasnął niemalże z hukiem pamiętnik, po czym schował go z kamienną twarzą do swojej torby, ignorując ciekawskie i zaniepokojone spojrzenia swoich kolegów i koleżanek z klasy.  
    Dosyć tego. Poddaje się. Bez dwóch zdań, to koniec romantyczności. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak romantyczność, nie w świecie związku Kise Ryouty i Akashiego Seijuurou.  
    Nie ma.  
  
***  
  
    Nadeszła sobota, której tak długo oczekiwał Akashi. Sam osobiście powitał swojego chłopaka w progach posiadłości rodziny Akashi, poprowadził go schodami na górę, a następnie przebyli długi korytarz aż do pokoju czerwonowłosego.  
-    Rozgość się, Ryouta – polecił, prowadząc go od razu do łóżka.  
-    D-dziękuję – bąknął chłopak, siadając na nim sztywno i spoglądając nerwowo na swojego chłopaka.  
-    Nie ma czym się denerwować, Ryouta – powiedział Akashi, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie i siadając obok niego. Odwrócił jego twarz ku sobie, gładząc delikatnie policzek dłonią. Przysunął się do niego i pocałował go czule.  
-    Akashicchi...- jęknął Kise, przytulając go i przewracając na materac, kładąc się na nim. Pogłębił pocałunek, wsuwając do jego ust język i penetrując nim ich wnętrze.- Akashicchi... musisz coś wiedzieć, zanim mnie przelecisz.  
-    Przelecę?- powtórzył, unosząc w zaskoczeniu brew.  
-    Kocham cię – wymruczał Kise, patrząc na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.- Bardzo, bardzo cię kocham, Akashicchi, i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie! Co prawda, chciałbym, żeby nasz związek był bardziej romantyczny, ale rozumiem, że to nie jest do końca możliwe... rozumiem, że chcesz czegoś więcej, w końcu oboje jesteśmy facetami i nie musimy robić za cnotki i grzeczne dziewice... a-ale... no. W sumie tyle chciałem tylko powiedzieć – bąknął, rumieniąc się mocno.- P-proszę bądź delikatny!  
    Akashi patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie do końca pewien, jak powinien zareagować na to „wyznanie”. Wyglądało na to, że Kise zwyczajnie czegoś tutaj nie rozumiał...  
-    Ależ Ryouta, nie mam zamiaru cię „przelecieć” - powiedział spokojnie.- Myślę, że to, co chcę z tobą robić, ładniej nazywa się „uprawianiem miłości”. Chcę się z tobą kochać, a nie pieprzyć jak z pierwszym lepszym. W końcu jesteś wyjątkowy. Zawróciłeś mi w głowie, kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłem. Od razu postanowiłem zwerbować cię do pierwszego składu.  
-    Eh?! To nie przez mój talent?!- zapytał zaskoczony Kise.  
-    To swoją drogą – powiedział z uśmiechem Akashi.- Miałem to szczęście zakochać się w kimś, kto ma i talent i urodę i słodką osobowość. Jesteś trochę głośny, ale uwielbiam, kiedy zawsze starasz się poprawić mi humor, poza tym twój uśmiech jest godny uwiecznienia na zdjęciach. Nic dziwnego, że jesteś modelem. Choć przyznam szczerze, że chciałbym, abyś pozował dla mnie nago. Taka prywatna naga sesja, tylko dla mnie.  
-    N-nie pozwolę ci robić mi zdjęć nago!- jęknął zawstydzony Kise.  
-    Nie muszę robić zdjęć, mam doskonałą pamięć – uspokoił go Akashi, znów głaszcząc po policzku.- Poza tym, miło mi, że byłbyś gotów pozwolić mi dominować. Jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu się doszedłem do wniosku, że wygodniej nam będzie, jeśli to ja będę na dole. Co nie oznacza, rzecz jasna, że nie będę chciał pewnego razu zamienić się pozycją.   
-    Cz-czyli...- Kise zagryzł mocno wargę i omiótł spojrzeniem ciało Akashiego.- T-to ja będę seme...?   
-    Na to wygląda – westchnął ciężko.- Ale jeden niewłaściwy ruch, albo zrób coś wbrew mojej woli, a cię zabiję.  
-    T-tak jest, kapitanie!  
-    Nie musimy się spieszyć – dodał łagodnie Seijuurou, gładząc go po policzku.- Jeśli chcesz romantyczności, to może dasz się namówić na kolację? Polecę kucharzowi przygotować coś specjalnego, a potem może wspólna kąpiel? Czy to dobry początek dla romantycznego związku?  
-    O Boże, tak!- wykrzyknął radośnie Kise.- Marzyłem o romantycznej kolacji przy świecach, i wspólnej kąpieli z solą morską! Błagam, powiedz, że ją masz!  
-    Mam jej pełną szafkę – odparł z uśmiechem.- Różne zapachy, różne kolory, będziesz mógł wsypać ile tylko zapragniesz.  
-    Kocham cię, Akashicchi!- zawołał Kise, uszczęśliwiony, całując go mocno.  
-    Ja ciebie też – zaśmiał się Seijuurou.- Ale teraz zejdź ze mnie, proszę, bo tym razem naprawdę „gnieciesz Go”.  
-    P-przepraszam!- pisnął, zrywając się na równe nogi.  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, również wstając. Bądź co bądź, odkąd postanowił być pasywną stroną tego związku, już nie spieszyło mu się tak do seksu – choć i tak nie zmienił zdania i nadal chciał zrobić to jeszcze dziś.  
    W jednym jednak mógł zgodzić się ze swoim chłopakiem – nieważne, czy to związek heteroseksualny, czy homoseksualny – odrobina romantyczności nigdy nie zaszkodzi.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
